Several patents exist showing various personal storage devices or backpacks which are movable between a first position behind a wheelchair to a second position sideways of the wheelchair whereby the storage device is more readily accessible to the wheelchair user. Such patents include, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,919,443 Kehler 1990; U.S. Pat. No. 5,180,181 Letechopia 1993; and U.S. Pat. No. 8,496,260 Jutkiewicz et al. 2013. However existing storage devices may be relatively expensive and/or complex.